enfermedad mortal
by marybeth13
Summary: rukia esta enferma... ichigo decide ayudarla...y todo va bien hasta que a rukia se le ocurre aprovecharse del pobre cabeza de calabaza...ojlala todo termine civilizadamente! ichixruki!
1. Chapter 1

Bleach no me pertenece…lamentablemente(lloro)

Bueno esta es otra de mis historias ichirukistas…soy verdaderamente adicta a esta pareja XDD

Dejen reviews!!

Estupido keigo.

Estupido estupido estupido.

De todos los planes en los cuales le habia hecho tomar parte a ichigo este era el peor. Y aunque en cada ocacion era peor, ichigo jamas hubiera pensado que una modesta excursion a la playa fuese algo que lamentaria, y debido a que no estaba preparado para una decepcion a diferencia de las demas ocaciones, en esta se termino llevando la peor de todas.

Y para colmo de todo, estaba lloviendo, y aunque esto no fuera culpa de su amigo le habia hecho enfurecerse mas con este.

--_solo eso, una excunsion de amigos a la playa el domingo, mi familia tiene una casa alli, que les parece?_

Eso habia dicho el descerebrado de keigo el lunes por la mañana. Y todos habian aceptado gustosos ya que al igual que ichigo jamas hubieran pensadoque algo podria resultar mal.

Iba camino a su casa, en el autobus que habia usado para ir, aunque a diferencia del viaje de ida en este iba solo ya que sus amigos habian decidio quedarse por un rato mas en la playa, decision que ichigo no entendia, ya que si estaba lloviendo no tenia sentido alguno, ademas al otro dia debia ir al intituto, y quedarse mas tiempo alli le quitaria tiempo que podia usar para algo productivo como para estudiar para los proximos examenes que se avecinaban, los cuales eran bastante complicados.

Miro la hora. Aun debia bañarse y cenar, y ya era bastante tarde. Esperaba que su familia lo hubiera esperado para cenar ya que habia llamado antes para avisar que cenaria alli.

Cuando se dio cuenta se estaba quedando profundamente dormido, y gracias a dios un trueno lo desperto, ya que pasarse de parada habria sido malo considerando que estaba lloviendo a cantaros, y que su casa no quedaba precisamente cerca de la parada de autobus.

Afortunadamente abrio los ojos y vio que habia llegado a la parada.

Bien, la fase uno estaba completa.

Ahora debia correr a su casa, preferentemente sin mojarse. Aunque, dudo mucho conseguirlo, y penso que era una soberana tonteria tratar de avitarlo si ya estaba bastante sucio despues de un dia en la playa tirandose en la arena, con el cabello reseco por el agua salada del mar, y transpirado por tanto correr.

Si, ahora que pensaba lo que habia estado haciendo durante la tarde no pudo concebir que alguien no disfrutara de eso de esas actividades sin embargo el no lo hizo. Maldijo a keigo por milesima vez.

Iba corriendo pegado a la pered, parando cada tanto bajo algun techo que sobresaliera, para luego fijar la vista en otro objetivo y correr hacia el, como si se tratase de diferentes bases. Pensar que podria estar en casa con todos sus deberes hechos, bañado y cenando de no ser por ese imbesil…

Luego de unas cuantas largas e improvisadas corridas logro llegar ligeramente humedo a su casa.

-- ya llegue!—grito a su familia.

Solgo su abrigoen el prechero de al lado de la puerta y fue a la cocina donde esperaba encontrar a su familia aguardando su llegada para comer… "no, ni soñando me esperan" penso para sus adentros y asi fue cuando entro en la habitacion.

--ichigo!—dijo su padre saltando precipitadamente hacia el—como te fue en la playa, viste muchas chicas lindas en traje de baño?

--quitate viejo—le grito apartandolo—fue un desastre. Keigo nos hizo ir a un festival horrendo que habia alli en la playa, nos hizo gastar todo el dinero para nada, porque no habia nada interesante, luego no pudimos comprar comida porque se nos habia acabado el dinero. ah y por ultimo casi nos hechan del lugar ya que el idiota estaba acosando a las chicas. Ah… y que bueno que me esperaron para comer—dijo

--no pensaras que ibamos a esperar que llegaras desde tan lejos verdad?—le dijo karin—agradece que he puesto un plato para ti cuando puse la mesa.

El solo gruño en respuesta y se sirvio un vaso de agua, aunque algo extraño noto cuando lo dejo en el fregadero al terminar. Algo faltaba, solo habia tres personas cenando.

-- y rukia?—solto desinteresadamente.

--dijo que le dolia la cabeza—le respondio yuzu—no quiso cenar.

--que idiota si le duele la cabeza con mas razon deberia comer algo…--dijo mientras de dirigia a las escaleras—dejares mis cosas en mi habitacion y bajare a cenar.

Al subir las escaleras dejo sus cosas en en el suelo y se dirigio a la alcoba de sus hermanas para asegurarse de que rukia se encontrara bien, ya que aun no estaba bien informada acerca de cosas como enfermedades, o como los dolores fncionaban en el cuerpo humano, ya que funcionaban de una forma totalmete diferente en los cuerpos espirituales de los shinigamis.

Toco tre veces antes de entrar, pero al no recibir respuesta alguna, decidio entrar sin mas rodeos.

Encendio a luz para ver un poco ya que sus pupilas no se adaptaban a la oscuridad de auella habitacion. Entonces la vio dormida en su cama. Memorizo el lugar en donde se encontraba la lampara en el escritorio de una de sus hermanas, y luego a pago la luz para dirigrse alli y encender esa tanue lamapara. Luego fue hasta la cama de rukia y se sento a su lado. Ella estaba de espaldas a el mirando a la pared, hecha un ovillo, y sosteniendo sus brazos en señal de que necesitaba protegerse del frio.

--enana…--la llamo Ichigo cariñosamente—hey Rukia…--le dijo esta vez tocando su hombro suavemente.

Ella se estremecio ante el contacto de la mano de ichigo, y esto no paso desapercibido para el, al igual de la alta temperatura de la piel de ella.

Rukia se sento en la cama y lo miro…

--este… ichigo…que haces qui?—le dijo con sueño

--me..dijeron que te sentias mal, te duele la cabeza no?

--em…si—le dijo bajando la mirada, para luego volverla a subir—y tambien la garganta…eso…eso es malo?

--mmm… y tambien estas ardiendo…--le dijo mientras le ponia una mano en la frente, y luego los labios para cerciorarse mejor—bueno…no es malo…o si…depende de cómo lo mires…en teoria no es bueno, estas enferma, quiere decir que tus defensas estan bajas…si a eso te refieres, pero no quiere decir que no sea normal enfermarse de vez en cuando…y lo que tienes no es grave…

Ella se sonrojo ante el contacto entre sus labios y su frente…deseo que sus labios rozaran otro lugar de su rostro… no su frente, sino mas abajo…"pero que estoy pensando…?" se decia rukia en su cabeza" "si me pasa esto por el dolor de cabeza, estar enferma puede traerme problemas"…

--deberias comer algo—le dijo sacandola de sus pensamientos—puede que te quite el dolor de cabeza

--no tengo hambre—dijo la chica negando con la cabeza.

--rukia—se quejo el muchacho—deja de ser tan cabeza dura, y come algo si? Te aseguro que te sentiras mejor, ademas justo hoy hay sopa caliente, te hara bien a la garganta.

Ella se resigno y termino diciendole que si. No se podia negar ante un Ichigo preocupado por ella, hubiera saltado en un solo pie todo el dia si se lo hubiese pedido.

--eso es, ahora ire por papa y taere un poco de sopa—le dijo saliendo de la habitacion.

Bajo las escaleras y fue a la cocina.

--papa...—lo llamo con cara de preocupacion—rukia…rukia no esta bien.

--que dices hijo?—le pregunto—ella nos dijo que le dolia la cabeza

--pues tambien le duele la garganta—comento—y esta ardiendo en fiebre

--oh esta bien, entonces enseguida ire a revisarla

Dejo la comida y fue a su consultorio a buscar lo necesario para subir y ver a rukia. Mientras tanto su hijo sirvio un poco de la sopa en un plato para rukia y subio las escaleras.

Su padre ya estaba alli preguntandole a rukia sus sintomas exactos.

--aquí te te lo dejo—le dijo ichigo a rukia dejando una bandeja sobre el escritorio—ahora debo ir a ducharme, promete que comeras ¿de acuerdo?

--aja—dijo mientras el padre de ichigo le revisaba la garganta

Ichigo se fue a la ducha. El agua caliente lograba quitarle un poco el fastidio por ese estupido dia. Y ahora para variar la enana estaba enferma, asi que de seguro no dejaria de molestarlo con sus pedidos, conociendola se aprovecharia de la situacion.

Cerro el grifo y antes de salir de la ducha miro el techo. Esperaba que rukia se curara pronto.

Luego salio y se puso l pijama. Para ir a ver a rukia otra vez.

Cuando fue a la habitacion, sus dos hermanas ya estaban alli viendo la televicion(no se si tienen una television en su cuarto perooo…hagamos de cuenta que la tienen XD) que estaba en la esquina de la habitacion, ubicada para que se pudiera ver desde las tres camas. Y rukia tambien lo hacia pero…parecia incomoda. Estaba sentada, con un pijama manga corta, y repozaba la cabeza en las rodillas.

--hey rukia…que ha dicho papa?—le dijo acercandose

--dijo que no es nada grave, solo necesito reposo.

--pues yo no veo que estes reposando, no has pensado en abrir la cama y acostarte por ejemplo?

--esto…si estaba por hacerlo

--si…no entiendo que impedimento tienes

--onii-chan—le reprendio yuzu—no deberias tratar asi a una chica enferma-

--arrg, como sea—dijo mientras le tomaba la fiebre—aun tienes mucha fiebre rukia, es que papa no te ha dado nada para bajarla…?

--ah, si… me dijo que las pildoras para bajarla se habian acabado asi que que te mandara a comprar unas cuando terminaras de bañarte.

--que?! Aun llueve, jamas, ni muerto, se hace llamar medico y no tiene ni una pildora contra el dolor de cabeza?!

Ella lo miraba expectante, con los ojos humedecidos a causa de la fiebre.

--que pasara con migo si no tomo esa pildora?—pregunto la chica con panico

--nngghh—un sonido inintelegible salio de la boca de ichigo, algo asi como una mezcla entre queja y resingnacion—esta-bien—dijo separando claramente las dos palabras e hizo una pausa para calmarse—ire a comprarte esas estupidas pildoras. ah, y rukia, no seas estupida y ponte algo mas abrigado para dormir sino lo unico que haras es agrabar el dolor de garganta.

A continuacion se dio la vuelta y fue a su habitacion para vestirse e ir a comprarle a rukia las estupidas pildoras

--Deberias aprovecharte mas de el sabes?—dijo Karin

--perdona?—pregunto rukia sin comprender del todo

--ichigo no puede resistirse a ti. Apuesto a que hara todo lo que le digas, siempre y cuando no lo insultes claro. Crees poder resistir esta noche?

--no insultarlo? Por esta noche—dijo incredula—pues…en realidad no tengo ganas de insultarlo ahora, se ha portado muy bien con migo

--pues eso es mejor—dijo la niña con una sonrisa maliciosa. Estaba por ver el mejor espectaculo de su vida: ichigo al borde de los nervios, haciendo todo lo que le pidieran.

--Aquí tienes—le dijo ichigo arrojandole algo a la cama a rukia.

A continuacion le dio un vaso de agua

--solo tomate una—le dijo mientras levantaba el dedo indice enfatizando asi la palabra "una"—y no tomes otra hasta dentro de 12 horas oiste?

--eh…claro—dijo con el vaso en la mano.

Cuando ermino puso el resto de las pildoras en el escritorio y luego le dio el vaso a ichigo.

--De acurdo—dijo suspirando—hay algo mas que necesites?

Una sonrisa preversa aparacio en el rostro de rukia

--hey rukia! Me asustas que acaso la pildora esa tenia algo raro?

--que?. Ah no…perdona—dijo de nuevo volviendo a poner esa misma cara de antes, llena de dolor…--solo…tengo hambre…

--te traere mas sopa—dijo resignado y se fue.

--lo has visto?—dijo karin—no puede resistirse ante una mirada de tristeza

--y menos si eres tu rukia—chan—dijo yuzu.

--tu tambien quieres ver a tu hermano al borde de los nervios?—le pregunto rukia a yuzu.

--bueno…no se si al borde de los nervios pero…seria divertido ver las caras que pone—dijo sonriendo juzu

--bueno entonces…que comience el espectaculo—dijo rukia ahora con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Y hasta ahí va el primer cap…ovbiamente que lo continuare pero…me voy de vacaciones!!(felizz) asi que no voy a tener una computadora a mano todos los dias(que infierno), porvablemente tarde en subir lo que falta de la historia…

Please dejen reviews, quiero saber qu es lo que opinan, y si tienen alguna idea de que es lo que le puede hacer rukia a ichigo para volverlo loco….acepto sugerencias : )(aunque ya tengo unos cuantos planes malignos bajo la manga… muajaja!)


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno… escribo desde un caber cerca de la playa… que lindo que es no hacer nada todo el dia… en fin, estoy aca un poco apurada por mi mama ya que le estuve insistiendo todo el dia para que me deje venir…pero…bueno…va a tener que esperar XD escribir requiere de concentracion y tiempo(al menos en mi caso)

gracias por los reviews! De verdad, y es cierto…alguien dijo que hiciera a ichigo menos sumiso…es verdad, no me tengo que salir de lo que es su personalidad,(aunque todos sabemos que ichi no resiste una mirada de cachorro de rukia!) pero otra persona me dijo que lo disfrazara de chapy!...que dilema XD, aunque si lo pensamos, ni en el mas ridiculo fic ichigo haria una cosa asi(o eso pienso yo, mil perdones si alguien no piensa lo mismo), creo que decidi mantener su orgullo…aunque no duden que si va a tener que hacer cosas que no le agradaran mucho..(muajajaj), y bueno… aquí va el fic!!:

--aquí tienes—dijo ichigo fastidiado—me voy a dormir…mañana tengo que ir a la escuela

--pero---objeto rukia haciendo pucheros—porque no nos lees una historia?

--si asi podremos dormir—dijo karin desde su cama

--que yo recuerde ninguna de ustedes, karin y yuzu, estan enfermas—dijo ichigo intentando evitar a toda costa el tener que relatar una estupida historia

--pero rukia-chan te lo esta pidiendo ichi-nii—respondio yuzu

--maldita sea no lo hare, que no oyeron?! Mañana tengo cosas que hacer!

--le dire a papa que no tratas a rukia-chan como es debido—le dijo karin a su hermano

--y a mi que me importa?, ella esta perfectamente bien, no necesito estar cumpliendole ningun capricho a esta enan…

--no sabia que yo fuera tan poca cosa para ti…--le dijo la enana con la cabeza gacha—esta bien..vete a dormir—dijo utilizando sus excelentes dotes de actuación mientras se levantaba y lo empujaba hacia la puerta.

--hey! Oye yo no queria decir eso! Lo siento!! Es que…--ahora se habai dado la vuelta para encararla—ya sabes que me tengo que levantar temprano mañana—le dijo ahora casi suplicando que lo dejase ir tranquilo, sin tener que acostarse con la conciencia revuelta por lo de hacia unos momentos.

Ante esto rukia se sintio un poco mal y miro a karin y a yuzu, llena de duda en los ojos "en verdad esta bien esto… el se esta portando muy bien con migo" parecian decir…

--que dices rukia chan?—dijo karin—lo dejaras irse..no deseas algo mas antes de eso?...

Ichigo estuvo a punto de decir algo pero rukia se desmayo en sus brazos justo cuando abrio la boca para reclamar a su pequeña hermana por estar complotando en su contra.

--rukia!...enana!...!—la llamaba sin recibir respuesta alguna—rukia despierta maldita sea!...

La llevo a su cama y la recosto.

--mmm…--que es lo que pasa ichigo idiota?—le dijo adormecida

--bueno no parece haber daño aparente—dijo ichigo enarcando una ceja.

Rukia cerro los ojos, parecia ahora estar teniendo una batalla en su interior, donde combatian dos bandos "el que queria molestar a ichigo hasta el cansancio" y " el que queria dejar al pobre chico ir a descansar y dormir en paz", sin ambargo ambos estaban distorsionado por el dolor de cabeza que acababa de volver repentinamente y por la alta temperatura que le aplacaba los pensamientos. Y asi siguió en su lucha interna hasta que sin mas rodeos, gano su lado malo.

Al abrir los ojos se encontro con su padre postizo tomandole el pulso y un apuesto joven de cabello anaranjado mirandola con precupacion. Una oleada de ternura le invadio.

--bueno yo creo que solo le bajo la presion…por levantarse tan de golpe…no hay nada mas—anuncio el padre del chico

--ichigo—dijo rukia con los ojos cerrados aun, y con una voz tan azucarada y estupida…que parecia haberse acabado de despertar de un sueño tan largo como el invierno…

--si rukia?—pregunto algo nervioso ya que su padre estaba ahí delante…maldición, ese viejo seguramente bromearis sobre el asunto…

--quiero…quiero tomar un baño…--dijo con el mismo tono meloso de antes

--y a mi que me cuantas?—le dijo totalmente rojo—pues ve y báñate

--pero quiero que vengas con migo—dijo ahora mas despierta

El solo pudo mirarla con incredulidad, y con un rostro tan rojo, que parecía que toda la sangre de su cuerpo se hubiera reunido alli…

--dis-disculpa?—atino a decir

--ya te lo dije quiero…--empezo a decir ella

--si rukia ya oi lo que dijiste—dijo frustrado—merefiero a que demonios te esta pasando por la cabeza en este momento!?

--hijo..no tienes porque hacerte el vergonzoso porque yo este aquí…--le dijo su padre—solo no olvides que hay dos menores en la casa y… –ahora se habia acercado para decirle algo al oido—tampoco olvides usar proteccion

--estupido!!-le grito ichigo y al mismo tiempo le daba un puñetazo—eres un maldito pervertido …y...sabes? en el hipotético caso de que yo quisiera hacer algo como eso…tendría la inteligencia la sutileza de buscar un lugar lo suficientemente fuera del tu alcance y el de ellas—dijo señalando histérico a sus hermanas que veían el espectáculo calladas y atentas.

--buaaaa!!-rukia estaba llorando histéricamente…no…no requieres ichigo!! No quisiste leerme una historia y ahora no te quieres bañar con migo!!

--si quieres puedo leerte una historia…--le dijo intentando avitar el otro tema…

Rukia en verdad estaba atonita en su interior…no sabia porque aparecian en su cabeza tan descabelladas ideas…era solo producto del delirio causado por la fiebre…? O era que gracias a esta sus mas profundos deseos estaban aflorando?...no lo sabia…la lucha interna que se llevaba en su interior, la cual parecía estar viendo desde detrás de un grueso velo…no la dejaba ver la verdad…no estaba segura de nada en ese momento…ni siquiera porque estaba diciendo esas cosas delante del padre de ichigo, después de todo en cualquier otro caso de cualquier otro dia normal, ella se hubiera puesto aun mas nerviosa que ese entupido descerebrado. Ademas otro pensamiento perturbador salio a flote mientras se concentraba en aquellas cosas…que es lo que haria,( o hubiera hecho, dadas las circuntancias, ya que ichigo se mostraba demasiado reacio a cumplirle su petición…)si el joven hubiera accedido a acompañarle a la ducha??

--no quiero una historia…mejor quiero…ir a ver el programa de chapy…habia olvidado que lo pasaban hoy por la televisión.

Ichigo feliz de ver que aparentemente las cosas se habían calmado, que rukia había olvidado su anterior petición, y de que parecía que se iba a ir a ver ese estupido `programa sin molestarlo otra vez…se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse…pero la felicidad se esfumo a los tres segundos exactos

--a donde vas?—inquirió rukia

--a dormir?—dejo como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo

--claro que no…tu vienes a ver el programa con migo!!—del dijo tirando de su brazo tan fuerte que el muchacho pensó que se lo arrancaría del torso.

--que?!

Fue lo ultimo que se escucho en la habitación de las niñas kurosaki.

--que hijo mas estupido tengo...—dijo el padre de ichigo

Las niñas solo pudieran sonreírse mutuamente en señal de aprobación hacia los excelentes logros y actuación de su querida rukia-chan.

Todos sabían, incluso el pobre ichigo, que ese, era solo el comienzo de una larga noche.

"aun debo levantarme temprano mañana…"pensaba el pobre chico pelirrojo

Hasta ahí el cap 2, disculpen que sea tan corto, pero no tengo mucho tiempo, vovere a escribir lo mas pronto posible…mientras tanto sigan comentando! XD(en el proximo cap rukia le hara a ichigo ver los mas horrorosos programas de televisión! Y bailarse las coreografias!! XD(pobre ichi!!)

Besos a todos


	3. Chapter 3

--Apresurate ichigo!!—decia rukia mientras bajaba las escaleras con el chico agarrado de la mano.

--pero que quieres que haga ahora ?—dijo en tono de suplica

--ya te lo dije no te quejes, tienes que ver la television con migo

--de verdad DEBO hacerlo?—pregunto ahora casi rendido

ella lo miro con los ojos humedecidos, mas por la fiebre y el dolor de cabeza que por alguna intencion de llorar de verdad, y aun estando bajo los efectos de la enfermedad, quienes la hacian confundir sus pensamientos, sabia perfectamente que ichigo no podria resistirse a esa mirada…

el resoplo con resignacion y murmuro algo ininteligible para rukia quien ya estaba sentada en el sofa con una gran sonrisa y el control remoto en la mano.

El se sento a su lado y dejo caer la cabeza sobre una mano, apoyando el codo en uno de los extremos del mueble de tapizado rojo( creo que era rojo no lo recurdo bien, pero a mi me gusta de ese color XDD).

--que te parece si vemos una pelicula?—le pregunto rukia

--has lo que quieras—el de todas formas ya tenia planeado dormirse desde un principio…seguramente ella no lo notaria mientras estubiese distraida con la programacion…

--no… mejor---dijo pensandolo un poco—hoy hay un programa en homenage a chappy, hablaran de la historia, del creador, y de cómo llego a ser lo que es hoy!—dijo mas emocionada.

--un conejo idiota y mal dibujado?—dijo distraido.

Recibio unos dos segundos despues un golpe justo en medio del estomago.

--no esta mal dibujado—dijo enojada

--Eres una maldita desgracia…

--que soy que?—pregunto enojada. Parecia que aun al tener los pensamientos nublados y confundidos el orgullo del que se jactaba seguia justo donde debia estar…

El solo rezongo en respuesta y fijo la vista en la television que ya estaba sintonizando ese horrible programa…rukia porfin dejo de hablarle y se concentro en lo suyo, dejandole hacer lo que el quisiera…dormirse…

Los parpados se le cerraban, los sentia pezados, y con mas razon despues de haber tenido que soportar ese horrible dia…y él que pensaba que despues de volver de la playa iba a poder cenar y dormir en paz como un ser normal…pero que podia haber de normal si se estaba viviendo con esa chica de baja estatura y cabello negro…? Nada en abasluto, como se le habia ocurrido pedirle que le acompañara a la ducha…?comprendia que no estubiera en optimas condiciones…que pensara con torpeza debido al cansancio…incluso estaba dispuesto a leerle un maldito cuento…pero no, tenia que preguntar eso frente a sus hermanas, y lo peor, frente a su padre…apostaba su cabeza a que no saldria de esta situacion sin soportar unos cuantos meses a su padre recordandole y burlandose de ese momento. Maldicion… ese dia no podia ser peor aun, no se le ocurria algo que lo empeorara…era imposible que algo lo empeorara…

--ichigo…--decia una voz femenina a su lado—ichigo…estupido quien te dio permiso de dormirte? Levantate…vamos---decia mientras lo sacudia

--maldita sea rukia—dijo refregandose los ojos—te he dicho ya…no lo se perdi la cuanta de las veces que te dije…que mañana me tengo que levantar temprano…

--pero mira, mira lo que dijeron en el programa de chappy!! Antes era una caricatura…sabias eso? Ahora ya no lo es pero su mercancia de hizo tan famoza que aun se vende por todo el mundo…

--no me digas…

--mira!!—grito alarmada

--que es?! Un hollow!?—dijo el chico mas despierto

--no! Estupido…estan por pasar por la television una de las caricaturas de chappy!

La cara de ichigo en ese momento, se componia de un poco de incredulidad, con un fastidio dominante y una gran imnpotencia, quien le hacia tener deseos de tomar a rukia a la fuerza, taparle la boca con una cinta, atarla de pìes y manos y luego dejarla en su cama para que no molestara otra vez en toda la noche.

--tiene coreografia!! Que suerte!! Hay que bailarla!!

--jamas!!—grito antes de que ella pudiera respirar—nunca!! No!! Jamas hare eso!! Entiendes? Jamas!!

--pero yo solo…bueno…--dijo bajando la mirada

El supuso que eso queria decir que se estaba por sentar tranquila de nuevo, ella pensaba que esa mirada que estaba poniendo haria que ichigo se retractara de lo que habia dicho…pero nada de eso sucedió. Rukia al ver que el no reaccionaba ante su gesto, decidio emplear la fuerza. Como siempre hacia cuando las cosas no tomaban el rumbo que ella deseaba…

--tienes que bailar…--dijo con fuego en la mirada, y luego nuevamente le golpeo el estomago

--aargg!—gruño ichigo—es que quieres que el estomago me quede dañado para siempre?

--ichigo porfavor!!—dijo mirandolo a los ojos—baila con migo…los comerciales ya estan por terminar…no quiero balar yo sola…

--si ichi-nii—dijo karin desde la escaleras—baila con ella

--pero tu desde cuando estas ahí?!—dijo aun ma enojado

--eso no importa, rukia-chan esta pidiendote un favor…vas a negartele?

--yo no…--iba diciendo mus seguro de si mismo hasta que rukia lo tomo por el brazo para insistirle aun mas—yo…--dijo mirandola a los ojos—nosenoquier…es..esta…esta bien—dijo totalmete rendido y sin aire

--si!! Mira ahí empieza!!

Y asi comenzo una irritamnte sesion de baile… ichigo maldecia en su fuero interno al creador de ese maldito conejo…aunque por el contrario rukia se la estaba pasando de maravilla ya que habia descubierto nueva informacion de chappy y estaba bailando su cancion., y ademas quien la bailaba a su lado era ichigo, esto le probocaba tanto felicidad como unas intensas ganas de reise en su cara…

BUENO OTRO CAP MUY CORTO, ESPERO QUE ME PERDONEN, PERO LES REPITO QUE NO TENGO UNA COMPU A MANO TODOS LOS DIAS, AUN ASI ESTOY TRATANDO DE CONTINUARLO LO MAS SEGUIDO QUE PUEDO, GRACIAS A TODOS POR LOS REVIEWS, VEO QUE AMUCHAS PERSONAS LES AGRADO LO DE LA DUCHA(JAJA) QUE PERVERTIDOS QUE SOMOS TODOS!!,(NO HE ESCRITO LEMON NUNCA = O , AUNQUE SEGURAMENTE MAS ADELANTE LO HAGA, TAL VEZ EN ESTA MISMA HISTORIA..DESPUES DE TODO POBRE ICHI SUFIO DEMASIADO, LE TOCA SU RECOMPENSA JAJA)

MUCHA SUERTE, PROMETO SEGUIR PRONTO… BYE!!


	4. Chapter 4

Termino por fin ese maldito programa. A estas alturas, el chico se preguntaba si realmente aun hubiera algo que pudiera empeorar su situación, ya que cada vez que habia pensado eso en el transcurso de esa noche, había terminado descubriendo, no sin una desagradable sorpresa, que habia cosa peores.

--rukia… podemos ir a dormir ahora?—pregunto intentando dar por finalizada la noche.

Ella bostezó e respuesta y sin decir ni una palabra se dirigio a las escaleras.

Ichigo decidió no caer en la red de las esperanzas, porque aunque deseaba con toda el alma que no sucediera, aun no podía asegurar que sus deseos fueran a cumplirse. La acompaño a su habitación para asegurarse de que se fuera a dormir y no molestara más.

--vas a dormir ahora?—pregunto exhausto.

Todos y cada uno de los movimientos que ambos realizaban eran atentamente custodiados por las hermanas de Ichigo, quienes esperaban que algo interesante sucediera.

Ella no le contesto y fue hasta el escritorio donde reposaba un vaso lleno de agua. De pronto la sed se hizo presente y sintió la garganta seca de un momento a otro. Miró el vaso unos segundos antes de tomarlo. Como si el periodo que se tarda entre pensar la acción y realizarla se hubiera hecho mas largo de lo normal a causa del dolor de cabeza que aun no se había marchado del todo. Tomo el vaso con las dos manos teniendo sumo cuidado de no derramar su contenido, que en ese momento su transparencia se le hacia casi divina. Y sintió unas impostergables ganas de probar el agua…pero no de la manera en la que cualquier persona con sed hubiera hecho…

Sin tomarse el debido tiempo para pensar lo que iba a hacer esta vez, coloco el vaso sobre su cabeza, y con un placer infinito, volteo el recipiente dejando caer aquello que tanto anhelo le provocaba.

--pero que crees que haces?!—le pregunto Ichigo abandonando toda esperanza de poder irse a dormir por el momento.

--es que tenia calor…

--pero porque no te fuiste a la ducha en vez de armar una en la habitación!? Has mojado todo el piso!

--es que…tu no quisiste venir con migo…

--pero eso que tiene que ver?!—dijo con el rostro teñido de carmesí, y tratando de olvidarse que sus hermanas estaban en la habitación.

--…--bajo la mirada

--sabes que? Ya no importa vas a dormirte de una vez? Hare lo que quieras mañana…lo prometo—dijo suplicante—excepto—interrumpió a Rukia que estaba a punto de decir algo—ir a la ducha con tigo, pero fuera de eso…lo que quieras, si? Ahora cámbiate.

Ella lo miro. El noto que no era muy conciente de lo que hacia por la mirada perdida que tenia en el rostro, aunque considerando lo que le había hecho hacer esa noche, y la manera en la que había actuado, exceptuando los golpes e insultos, que no escapaban a lo cotidiano, no era algo que habría hecho estando conciente de sus actos…sobretodo teniendo en cuenta de lo orgullosa que era…

Se seguían mirando, el esperaba que ella hiciera ademán de moverse o dirigirse al armario a buscar un poco de ropa…solo para cerciorarse de que hubiera captado con claridad en que consistía la orden que le había dado…para luego poder irse y dejarla a cargo de sus hermanas…aunque mientras esperaba impacientemente esa señal termino por desconcentrase y dejo perder la mirada en algún punto del rostro de Rukia, sin estar realmente viéndola, y sin ser conciente de los movimientos que realizaba. Ella a su vez miraba al chico sin saber del todo que hacer, había captado apenas a medias la orden dada hacia apenas unos momentos, aunque sabía lo básico, cambiarse de ropa, si eso era. Así que comenzó a quitarse el pijama por la remera, sin reparar en que Ichigo se encontraba justo frente a sus ojos, o no…tal vez lo supiera, pero ni siquiera le importara…ni ella estaba segura a esas alturas. Ichigo seguía mirando a Rukia y sacando conclusiones sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo esta hasta que una llamada de sus hermanas le hizo volver a la habitación…pero algo no andaba bien…

--nii-chan, no vas a detener a Rukia-chan?—preguntaba yuzu

--pero…pero se puede saber que es lo que esta haciendo Rukia?!!—vociferó fuera sus casillas.

--me dijiste que me cambiara de ropa…--dijo inocentemente, como si lo que estuviera haciendo no fuera estúpido, impulsivo, revelador, patético, y muchísimos otros adjetivos insultantes que en ese momento se le ocurrían a Ichigo para describir esa situación.

--pero que no sabes que yo tengo que salir antes de la habitación?!

--sin embargo ichi-nii, no le dijiste nada a Rukia-chan hacia unos momentos…--dijo Karin con una mirada muy maliciosa.

--e-estaba distraído!—dijo agitado y con el rostro bañado en rojo.—y esto no es tu asunto!—le grito luego.

Luego fue al armario dando dos grandes zancadas, y tomo la primera remera que encontró para Rukia, y luego se la arrojo.

--y luego ponte un pantalón, o cámbiate lo que sea que este mojado, y ustedes, yuzu y Karin, vigílenla—dijo y luego salio de la habitación.

Rukia hizo esta vez lo que Ichigo le había dicho, sin mas rodeos. Se cambio finalmente la remera y luego la ropa interior y el pantalón, que también se habían mojado, y se sentó en la cama.

Luego alguien toco la puerta desde afuera. Hicieron pasar a Ichigo ya que Rukia ya se había cambiado. Traía una toalla para secar el agua derramada en el suelo. La tiro en el suelo justo sobre el liquido, y luego lo movió de un lado a otro para secarlo por completo, por ultimo, llevó la toalla para lavar y volvió a la habitación.

--y Rukia? que vas a hacer ahora?—dijo esperando la siguiente actividad que la chica elegiría y de la cual le haría participe.

--tengo sueño—dijo cerrando los ojos—me duele la cabeza

--aun te duele?—dijo preocupado y con una nota de resignación en la voz

Se notaba ante los ojos de sus hermanas, que tenia mucho sueño, y deseaba irse a dormir, pero aun así estaba intentando soportarlo por ella…

Ichigo se dio la vuelta y bajo a la cocina, lleno un vaso con agua, y también un recipiente un poco más grande, dentro del cual puso una paño.

Rukia se preguntaba porque Ichigo estaba siendo tan amable con ella, porque a pesar de estar haciendo muchas de esas cosas por puro reflejo, sin ser conciente de algunas de ellas, sabia que estaba siendo muy irritante…aun seguía en su cabeza grabado a fuego lo que había dicho la hermana del chico, que se aprovechara de la situación…y parte de su cerebro se sentía obligado a cumplir eso … y otra, a su vez, y muy a diferencia de la otra, decía que no era lo correcto y deseaba que Ichigo pudiera descansar en paz como se lo merecía. Mientras ella pensaba en eso, el entro por la puerta con el vaso de agua. Cuando lo vio, con cierta satisfacción culpable, no tuvo que pensar mas que era lo que deba hacer, la imagen del chico, tan tierno, y preocupado por su estado no pudo mas que enternecerla y hacerle perder todo deseo de hacerle sufrir, fuera o no gracias a ella. El se dirigió hasta su cama y dejo el recipiente mediano con agua y el paño aun lado mientras le entregaba el vaso con agua.

--Rukia, no puedo darte otra píldora, aun no, no han pasado mas de un par de horas desde que tomaste la otra, pero si tomas un poco de agua te ayudara, aunque…--dijo advirtiéndole—esta debes tomarla..por la boca…entiendes?—dijo lentamente como si se estuviera dirigiendo aun un bebe, con dificultades para entender las cosas. Auque en ese momento era una buena comparación.

Ella tomo el vaso un poco triste, con la mirada baja. El la mira expectante, esperando que esta vez hiciera lo correcto…

Finalmente Rukia tomo el vaso y bebió hasta la ultima gota de agua, apagando de una vez por todas, esa sequedad en la garganta.

--porque no te abrigas un poco mas?—le dijo el chico ahora mientras la hacia acostarse y la tapaba con la manta, luego mojaba el paño que había llevado y se lo colocaba en la frente.

Estuvo un rato largo mirándola mientras ella le hacia preguntas, y platicaban. Ella cada vez se sentía mejor, cada vez que las manos de Ichigo la rozaban, ya fuera solo para remojar el paño y volver a colocárselo en la frente, sentía un irrevocable deseo de que ese contacto no terminara jamás… el a su vez, quería tenerla así a su merced para siempre, tan tranquila y pacifica, sin ningún motivo para discutir, auque tenia que admitir que esas peleas cotidianas le daban un sentido divertido y poco monótono a su vida. Así siguieron hasta que Rukia cambio e rumbo de la conversación.

--Ichigo…puedes quedarte aquí esta noche?

--estoy aquí Rukia—dijo el muchacho

-pero, que te quedes… a dormir aquí…--dijo ella

--no…no debería—dijo mirando a sus hermanas—no lo se…

--no lo sabes…pero una parte de ti quiere hacerlo, si no lo sabes es porque quieres pero algo no te convence…son tus hermanas, esta bien, pero…podrías al menos…acostarte aquí por un rato?

Parecía que ese peculiar talento que tenia Rukia para descifrar sus emociones, talento que a menudo le irritaba, seguía intacto.

--Por un rato estará bien…--dijo resignando

Se recostó a su lado. Ella metida bajo las sabanas, abrigada y tapada hasta el cuello, y el a su lado aunque fuera de las sabanas…ambos se recostaron de lado y se miraron mutuamente, diciendo miles de cosas con la mirada, cosas que hubieran estado de mas de haberlas dicho en voz alta, simplemente porque eran emociones demasiado intensas para describirlas con palabras, o de cualquier otra manera que no fuera la que estaban empleando…

Ella cerro los ojos y se abandono a la nube Sueve y mullida de sus sueños. El solo la miro durante un rato mas…feliz ya que era un momento solo para ambos…aunque el no sabia pero sus hermanas tenían un ojo abierto…

Procuraba no quedarse dormido ya que no le hubiera gustado despertar escuchando los comentarios de su padre al respecto de haberle encontrado en esa posición…se lo podía imaginar…aunque a esa altura no tenia ni fuerza física ni fuerza de voluntad para moverse desde donde estaba…de modo que se quedo allí, a salvo, y cómodo, con la persona que el anhelaba y deseaba cuidar…

BUENO BUENO…AL FINAL TODO TEMINO CIVILIZADAMENTE, AUNQUE DECIDI QUE VA A HABER UN CAP FINAL, PENSABA TERMINARLO ACA…PERO DECIDI QUE AUN QUEDA ESPACIO PARA UN PAR DE COSITAS MAS, Y TAMBIEN PENSABA INCLUIRLAS EN ESTE CAP. PERO ME HARTE DE ESCRIBIR Y ADEMAS ESTOY EN UN CIBER…JAJA NO TENGO TIEMPO…NI MAS DINERO : (

BUENO…LOS DEJO CON LA INTRIGA DE QUE ES LO QUE PASA A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE CUANDO SE DESPIERTN…JAJA BUENO UN BESO GRANDE A TODOS, GRACIAS POR COMENTAR, ESPERO QUE LO SIGAN HACIENDO! XD (EL"XD" NO PODIA FALTARR ) JAJA

SEGUIRE LO MAS PRONTO QUE PUEDA


End file.
